<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finding Freedom by Roannieeeee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703199">Finding Freedom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roannieeeee/pseuds/Roannieeeee'>Roannieeeee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Shots by Roannieeeee [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Underworld (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Erika is Luna's daughter - Freeform, F/M, Immortal Harry Potter, Kraven is a little shit, Kraven is an idiot, Master of Death Harry Potter, Selene has self-preservation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:03:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roannieeeee/pseuds/Roannieeeee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Selene had some major decisions to make once she got back from finding what she believed had been a lycan lair.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Selene (Underworld)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Shots by Roannieeeee [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Finding Freedom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know why I had the urge, but I knew that I just had to. </p><p>This was set directly after Selene found the Lycan Lair, but instead of the events in the movie, she decided to do something else.</p><p>PS. There will be no Michael involved, not in this one at least. </p><p>I do know that Marcus was supposed to be awake next, but let's just pretend that Amelia had just began her turn in her century and that Viktor had just gone to sleep a decade prior.<br/>Anything you recognize, I do not own.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Losing Viktor to hibernation had left her with no freedom at all. Selene had been one of his favoured, earning her the freedom to do what she please as long as it was not breaking any laws of the coven. Now that Viktor is asleep, her freedom had been removed from her hands with a single command from Kraven. </p><p>The vampires had three elders that ruled the two main covens. Amelia, the only female, was the youngest of them, and she solely led the Eastern Coven, while Viktor and Marcus, the rumoured oldest and the vampire bat respectively, led the Western one. Only one elder could be awake at a time, ruling for a full century while the other two slept for two centuries each. </p><p>Each would choose a successor, a <em>regent, </em>to rule a coven should they not have an elder. Kraven had been chosen following Viktor's slumber, much to the power-hungry vampire's delight. Kraven, a man that Selene could not help but detest, for he tried to take away her freedom. </p><p>Sired by Viktor himself in the ages when women were mere playthings and trophies, Kraven would lock anyone he desired in a gilded cage, make them pliant and stomp out whatever free will they held on to. </p><p>"Being a Death Dealer was not a bonded bride's job." He told her as he locked her in her room that evening. She now hated him even more. Kraven had ideas, ideas that she had never entertained, and one of them was that she was meant to be his bonded bride. Being a regent's bride would mean that she would have to follow his every whim and command, and any adventure seeking being like Selene would despise such a living. While being bonded to someone with such power and sway would ensure her ranks in the coven for the rest of her immortal life, she would not lower herself to bonding with someone that her need for adventure. Her job as a Death Dealer was her <em>life, </em>the only adventure she needed and she would not allow anyone to take that from her. </p><p>But what exactly could she do? With Viktor asleep, she's nothing but a Death Dealer, and by all intents and purposes, a subject under Kraven's rule while Viktor and Marcus were asleep. She has very little choice but to follow his command despite not wanting to, unless she finds another that could overturn his command. </p><p>She could hunt for her soulmate, as bonding with them would stop Kraven in his tracks. No one can unbind soulmates, it was the first rule all immortals had. However, they are rather uncommon, especially to the sheer size of vampires alone. Then there's a possibility of having a soulmate with a different species, despite how remarkably rare those could be. There are billions of humans, however, and looking at each human in the eye to find a bond was just impossible. Lycans, as she never believed them to be extinct, especially not after she had found their potential lair, are way too elusive and are rather aggressive to her kind to even consider. </p><p>Her other option was to go to the Eastern Coven, and ask for an audience with Amelia, possibly claim sanctuary. Should that backfire, and Amelia does not find her reasons worthy, she could be executed by sunlight. Granted, she'd rather be burned to death than be Kraven's bride and lose her freedom, but she also loved her life and would very much rather that she is in the physical realm. </p><p>However, a gilded cage is still a cage nonetheless.</p><p>Quickly making a decision, she glanced outside her window and packed her bags, grabbing only the barest essentials and a few changes in clothing. </p><p>Her journey would be far, but it would be worth every step. </p><p>Unbeknown to her, a blonde was watching her from the crack in her bedroom door, a smile on her face.</p><p>It was time that her only real friend fight for herself, after all. </p><hr/><p>After a week of travelling, she finally reached her destination; a large mansion in the middle of nowhere in Siberia. </p><p>"I am Selene. I come from the Western Coven and I seek audience with Elder Amelia at her earliest convenience." Selene stated when she was asked for her identity and purpose. </p><p>After a few minutes, the gate opened and allowed her car in. She was led to a room, where she was asked to be presentable and semi formal in the least, and that Amelia would see her in about an hour, much to Selene's surprise. </p><p>Within half an hour, she was dressed and fidgeting as the possibility of her death dawned on her. She fidgeted with the hem of the only dress she owned and her straight hair that fell just above her shoulders. She looked at her feet, making shoes that her flats were presentable enough. She could've worn heels, but she hated the ghastly, trap like shoes, and while she preferred her boots, there were not appropriate for a conversation with an Elder either. While Viktor may not care what she wore around him, Amelia was a wildcard and incredibly unpredictable. She could've worn makeup, but her bare face was more than enough. She feels as though she might retch if she dressed up more. </p><hr/><p>"Selene? Ah, Viktor's favourite, were you not?" Amelia asked as soon as they were seated on the couch of the elder's office with a chalice of blood in front of them. </p><p>"I...would say I am favoured by Viktor, but I cannot claim to be his favourite, Madame Elder."  Selene said, her cheeks flushing slightly in what, Amelia does not know. Taking a sip of the blood, Amelia observed the lithe female in front of her. Selene's reputation as a ruthless and protective Death Eater had reached Amelia's ears, and the elder had often wondered if she could recruit the young vampire to her own secret group of mercenaries. </p><p>"Tell me, childe. Why are you here? As one of Viktor's favoured, I could not think of any possible reason as to why you would leave his coven. What is he reason, childe?" Amelia asked. She could see the younger vampire's hesitation, the fight behind her hazel eyes. </p><p>"Madame Elder, if I may ask, what is your opinion regarding gilded cages?" Selene asked, fighting the urge to bite her lip at such a bold inquiry. Amelia blinked, the only sign of confusion, before placing her chalice down to answer the question. </p><p>"A peculiar and bold question. However, I shall humour you and answer honestly nonetheless. A cage is a cage, no matter how outrageous and fancy it may be presented. I refuse to place anyone in any types of cages and take their freedom and free will away. Granted, that we are bound by rules that restrict and limit that but I refuse to lessen the remaining freedom left in something or someone." An elegant brow raised up at the sigh of relief that slipped from the childe's natural red lips. Within a blink of her eye, Selene was not kneeling in front of her, bare knees on the carpet, head bowed and neck bared as a sign of submission and obedience. </p><p>"Madame Elder, Elder Amelia, I seek for sanctuary. Kraven has grown bold and drunk with power. He wishes to take my freedom away as his bonded bride, locked away in a gilded cage with neither free will nor a soul of my own. He wishes to take me from my job, my life, as a Death Dealer. A cage is not one that I belong in, my Lady. Please, I beg of you to help me." Selene said, her voice wavering slightly. Just a thought of a life without freedom, it was devastating to her. She would voluntarily walk in the sun if it was the last thing she could do. Amelia looked at the childe, her brown eyes switching to a mix of deep green and electric yellow. She used her ability to see her, truly see her. Her ability, bestowed upon her by her coven's greatest secret. </p><p>And Selene, oh how Amelia's heart ached for her. The childe had lost so much, from the slaughter of her human family, to everything she knew, to now, the threat of her freedom, the only thing she has left. </p><p>Having been on the front lines of various wars all throughout her human life as well as her immortal one, she knew the need for adventure and freedom intimately. She would never subject anyone to things that she wouldn't put herself through, and a cage is the last thing she would subject herself in. </p><p>Before Amelia could speak her decision, the doors to her office opened wide. Selene quickly got up from her kneeling position and crouched in front of the elder protectively. </p><p>A calming manicured hand was placed on her shoulder, much to Selene's confusion. </p><p>"Calm, childe." Amelia said with a smile before facing the man that walked in. "Is everything alright, Hadrian?" Amelia said, smiling softly. </p><p>"Yes, Amelia dear. Everything is alright. I just caught a scent that intrigued me, a scent that I have been looking for in the longest time. I did not know that you were holding a meeting." Hadrian said, his bright green eyes on the electric blue of Selene's. Selene's jaw dropped as she felt a bond snap in place. Amelia smiled as she looked between them. </p><p>"Hadrian, allow me to introduce you to Selene. She's a new member of our coven. She came from the Western Coven seeking sanctuary. I presume you heard as to why?" Amelia said. </p><p>"Yes I did, dear. Would you mind if I borrow her? We'll be in my office." Hadrian said as he held a hand out towards the childe. </p><p>"Of course not. Selene, this is Hadrian. He is my oldest and closest friend. Trust him. He will give you everything you will need." Amelia said as she ushered them out of her office softly. Selene looked at the elder, before nodding and placing her hand on top of his. If Amelia trusted him, she will do the same as well. Besides, her guts had not said anything otherwise. </p><p>Amelia smiled at the two. Her friend had been alone for so long, waiting for his soulmate. Sitting down in her office chair, she pulled a blank paper out, sending an official missive to the council, along with a favour from one of the council members. </p><hr/><p>His office was incredibly different than Amelia's. Amelia's office was the epitome of welcoming with it's light white walls and naturally stained wood furniture. Hadrian's was the epitome of elegant and rich. His office walls were a deep blue and littered with various additions of gold. His furniture was of ebony with splashes of light aspen for contrast. </p><p>"Please, sit." Hadrian said, snapping Selene from her observations of his office. Selene looked at the man in front of her again, taking in his features. His black hair was long, and tied at the base of his neck with a blue ribbon. He was pale, paler than anyone she has seen before. His face was sharp and angular, something similar to the aristocrats she had seen and interacted with. He was taller than her, though she could not gauge the right measurements just yet. His body build was lithe and muscular, a soldier built for speed and silence, and was obvious through his light grey suit. His eyes, oh his eyes. They were the brightest green she has seen before. It was not like any other. His eyes had no other colours in it, just varying shades of green that made his eyes look like emeralds that was just cut and polished. He reminded her of a panther. He's absolutely gorgeous, and she, for some reason, felt insecure in his presence. He looked like a god, <em>Apollo, </em>the humans would call him. However, she...she was plain, especially compared to  him. Why would there be a bond between them? </p><p>It didn't make sense to her. </p><p>Still, she sat down, and faced him. </p><p>"Why don't we start with introductions, hm? I am Hadrian, and I'm an eldritch." Hadrian said, smiling at the shy vampire. He could tell that she was not used to feeling shy, and was unsure as to what to do about it. </p><p>"I...uh... I am Selene. I'm a vampire. If you do not mind me asking, what is an eldritch?" Selene asked. </p><p>"Of course I do not mind. Please, ask all the questions you want. An Eldritch is a being of...otherwordly origins that cannot be killed in any way. Almost all immortals started as human. My entire existence is a paradox, an unexplained event, and I have been considered a Eldritch ever since." Hadrian explained, and watched how Selene took in the information. Selene, however, just looked at him and blinked, her mind stuck on a sentence that caught her attention. </p><p>"Almost all?" Selene asked with a slight tilt of her head. </p><p>Hadrian smiled, pleased. His soulmate clearly was very inquisitive, catching on to things that others would not have. </p><p>"I'm the only true immortal, in this time at least. In my time, I was born Harry Potter." </p><hr/><p>Kraven fumed in anger as he clutched the letter in his left hand. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>News for Western Regent Kraven</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>The Death Dealer by the name of <em>Selene </em>has accepted a recruitment offer by Vampire Council Member Calypsio to be a member of Elder Amelia's elite guards. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>She is to now stay in the Eastern Mansion, as demanded by her new placement.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Elder Amelia sends her best, and has asked you to cease all communication with Lady Selene. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>On that note, Lady Selene sends you her best, as her last message.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>By the decree of Elder Amelia</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Written by Council Member Yakov</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>It has been two weeks since his intended Bride dropped off the face of the Earth. He had commanded all his death dealers in the Western Coven to drop what they were doing to find her. He will not have any other as a bride and Viktor will kill him if she perished. </p><p>Only to find out that the elder Amelia had recruited Selene and practically commanded him to never go near Selene again. </p><p>Glancing at the letter again, Kraven picked up the small glass statue that he used as a paperweight and threw it the the wall by the door with all the strength he can muster. </p><p>The sound of glass breaking drew the attention of his guards that were waiting just outside the door. </p><p>"Is everything alright, Lord Kraven?" His lead guard asked. </p><p>"No, Soren. Our plans had gone downhill. Soren, stay. The rest of you, lock the mansion down. No one leaves and no one is allowed in. I have a plan to get us back on track." Kraven said, a plan already forming in his head.</p><p>An incredibly risky plan, but if it worked...</p><p>"What do you want me to do?" Soren asked as soon as his fellow guards had left him and Kraven alone. None of them noticed the blonde that was hiding in the shadows, listening to the conversation inside the slightly open door.</p><p>"Soren, my plan may backfire. If it does, I want you to continue working with Lucian. You have to make sure that every plan we created is carried out." Kraven said, his eyes on Soren, his closest friend and ally. </p><p>"I will, Sir. I swear to you that I will do everything that I can." Kraven smiled at Soren's answer.</p><p>"Good. Now, keep everyone away from the Hibernation Chamber." the regent's words make Soren blink. </p><p>"The hibernation chamber, Sir?" </p><p>The eavesdropping blonde watched with a shudder as Kraven's smile turned nasty. Her eyes widened and shock as she took in his next words, disbelief filling her system.</p><p>"It's time I call an emergency and wake Viktor up." </p><p> Quietly shuffling away from the door, the blonde ran to her room and quickly grabbed her emergency backpack and left the mansion and it's grounds, just seconds before the gate was closed behind her. </p><hr/><p>The past three weeks had been amazing, much to Selene's joy. She had gotten to know her soulmate well, and they had gotten along swimmingly. Hadrian just knew, somehow, what exactly she needed and when she does need it, anything ranging from a joke when she wasn't feeling well to even giving her time and space when she needed it. </p><p>He even sparred with her when she was feeling anxious and restless. </p><p>She had finally gone back to wearing her usual outfit, after being urged by Hadrian to do so, calming her nerves at wearing something so informal around Amelia. </p><p>It was incredible. He was incredible and Selene could do nothing but thank whoever is listening for giving her such an amazing soulmate.</p><p>They were having a tour of Amelia's wonderful garden of night blooming flowers ranging from moonflowers to the gorgeous Japanese Wisteria that sat in the middle of the grounds in full bloom. </p><p>"Hadrian, how did you become an Eldritch?" Selene asked. She knew by now that any serious conversation she would have with him would not be heard by anyone if he willed it, although she had no idea why exactly. </p><p>She knows that he'll tell her on his own terms. </p><p>"I grew up in war. As the war ended, I ended up collecting a few things that allowed me...leeway on certain things and anyone bound by blood to me. I didn't understand why back then. By the time the Amelia found me nearly a millenium ago, I and two other were the only ones left of our society. The rest died out because of inbreeding and the wars that followed after." Hadrian said, his eyes covered with a sheen of sadness that had Selene's heart aching. </p><p>"Bound by blood? And would you mind so much if I ask who the other two are?" Selene asked, her hand reaching out to hold his. He gripped her hand gently, glad that he had voluntarily touched him somehow. He had refrained from reaching out physically to her, not knowing whether she'd be comfortable with it or not. </p><p>"To be bound by blood meant that a ritual was done that included the blood of one being given to another. The other two are my godchildren, one is the daughter of my best friend Luna, while the other is the son of my father's bestfriend Remus. In my time, we could do a ritual between godparent and godchild. A symbol of commitment, and a promise that we would protect our godchildren to the best of our abilities. With them being bound by blood to me after the ritual, my existence as an elritch transfered to theirs. They are not quite an eldritch like me, but as long as I am alive, they will be too. And seeing as nothing can kill me...well." </p><p>Hadrian said as he ran his slightly caloused fingers over the smooth skin of her hand. He could see the questions on her mind, and the worry that is slowly growing. </p><p>"Do they get bound with you just by drinking your blood?" </p><p>"No, they won't. They won't even have my memories, because I had them locked away. Only those that I allow can see them." His words gave her a sense of relief. She knew he had his secrets and she would protect him to the best of her abilities but she was only one vampire. Her soulmate would live passed the destruction of this very earth. But what about her? What if something happens that could separate them? She had more questions, but before she can open her mouth, he said something that made her still.</p><p>"We could do a similar ritual to bind you to me...if you want?" Hadrian suggested. He could see the wheels turning in her head, thinking over and over.</p><p>"You don't have to decide now. Besides, Amelia is on her way. I believe she has news." He said, causing her to smile gratefully to him.</p><p>"Hadrian, Selene, I have news from someone. I believe it would benefit you to be there." Amelia said, smiling at the bonding pair.</p><hr/><p>"Erika?" Selene said when she saw the blonde waiting for them in front of Amelia's office. </p><p>"Selene! Thank goodness you're alright. I'm incredibly glad you escaped when you did- Uncle Harry?" Erika's words were cut short when she saw the man holding Selene's hand. The blonde raised a brow at Hadrian but smiled at the beaming smile sent her way. </p><p>"You know each other?" Selene asked in confusion. </p><p>"Sure we do! Erika is my goddaughter." Hadrian said, giving the blonde a hug. He had not seen her in five decades, and he missed her dearly. </p><p>"Wait...Did she?" Erika asked before jumping up and down and squealing in joy like a child. Her beloved uncle had found his soulmate! And his soulmate accepted him!</p><p>"Okay, we can celebrate later. You have news?" Hadrian said, making Erika pout. Selene just watched them in fascination. Erika had always been a griend to her, despite all the differences that they have. Selene had seen the blonde as a social climber, but Erika was still one of the closest and truest friends that she's ever had. </p><p>Amelia nearly fainted when she heard the news Erika had spoken with pursed lips and displeasure in her features. </p><p>"Oh. That's right. Kraven, the bloody idiot, has gone crazy after Selene had not returned to the mansion. Not that he hasn't been crazy before, now he's just crazy, idiotic and suicidal. He decided that waking Viktor up is the next course of action. He also mentioned plans with a certain Lucian."</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it! Do let me know if you do! </p><p>Stay safe and STAY INSIDE IF YOU CAN everyone!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>